Awakening Affections
by Chinita92
Summary: Ever since Syaoran met Sakura, he's been a shoulder for her to lean on, and is determined to do so with the obstacles that come her way. But what happens when Syaoran's new feelings interfere with their friendship? Will Sakura respond him? SS R


**Disclaimer:** No I don't own CCS- sadly. T.T

**Summary:** Ever since Syaoran met Sakura, he's been a shoulder for her to lean on, and is determined to do so with the obstacles that come her way. But what happens when Syaoran's new feelings interfere with their friendship? Will Sakura respond him?

**Author's Note:** This was originally Story of My Life, but I'm rewriting it, renaming it, and I changed the plot a bit. Hope you like it.

-

Ch. 1

-

It was a bright and sunny morning in Tomoeda, and all was well. Well… not for EVERYONE.

"Damn freaking retarded school! I hate how summer has to end but NOOOOOO of course I have to go back- and you'd think I'd be glad this is my last year at that Seiju piece of crap, but that doesn't even compensate in any way whatsoever!!" said a 17 going on 18 year old female (with PMS).

She was tall and slender but well developed in every sense. She had long, waist-length auburn locks that currently styled random black streaks that had been dyed a week before. She had on **_her version_** of the Seiju High uniform that consisted of a long sleeve white collard shirt (top-half unbuttoned, revealing a white, slightly cleavage-showing tank top) with her lucky, undone navy blue tie hanging around her neck... and to her dismay a navy blue **PREP** skirt. It was so repulsive to her! And definitely did not go with her bad girl image. But… she didn't want to cause any problems in her senior year, especially after she promised her dad she wouldn't, so she had to find some middle ground and conformed by adding a chain or two on the side. She quickly glanced at the clock and hurriedly applied some baby blue eye shadow (school spirit?), tons of black eyeliner and mascara on her gorgeous jade eyes. Grabbing her grubby white and baby blue Converse and knee-length socks she rushed out the door, and off the coat hanger grabbed the Seiju High baby blue blazer with the school seal that she somehow learned to love, secretly of course. But before walking out the door she ran back to the breakfast table.

"Bye Dad, I'm gonna be late! Love ya!" and quickly kissed her father on his forehead leaving behind a clear print of her lips from her Chap Stick.

"Love you too… oh never mind." he said when he noticed he was speaking to himself, then nonchalantly flipped to the next page of the newspaper.

The late female hastily got into her black 2002 Honda Accord and revved up the engine, and drove out of the driveway. When she finally reached a stoplight, she took the opportunity to put on her socks and shoes. Then she decided to check if she had remembered to charge her black Sidekick and 80GB iPod. To her disappointment she only did half the job, and had charged her iPod, and had left her phone on her nightstand, UNCHARGED. This meant great music, but no communication! She made a mental note to grow up once and for all and do things the right way. But there was no time for anymore pondering, seeing as she was disturbed from her thoughts with loud honking. She stuck her head outside the window and glared at the driver behind her. Once the 20 year old male saw her intriguing face he nervously smiled and winked at her, only for her to show off her punkish antics by rolling her eyes and sticking her finger in her mouth, and with that she drove off.

---

_ 'Where is this chick? Did she remember Kaho's test today? Just because she's her sister-in-law doesn't mean she should abuse that. Then again Sakura's always late, every day of the year. Freaking rebels, I swear.'_ Thought an 18 year old male who also attended Seiju High, only difference is he was actually in the school, in his seat, when the bell rang.

He was very tall, well built and handsome. His hair was a rich chestnut brown, tangled, messy and resting above his eyes, which added some flair and mystery, as well as bumping up the hot-o-meter.

He had on the Seiju High Uniform but his shirt was actually buttoned, his navy blue tie was… well tied, his navy slacks were ironed and his baby blue blazer buttoned. All in all he looked very clean cut and crisp. His large amber eyes glanced from the clock, to his desk, and to the door and every now and then his top thick dark lashes met with his bottom lashes, or from time to time furrowed his well groomed and dark thick eyebrows.

He took out his silver RAZR from his right pocket and was taken to his display which was dark green with many silver Chinese symbols. To the menu he went and a text message he created, but once he sent it, to his surprise he received no reply (which usually was immediate).

But he would receive a personal reply in…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"WHAT DID I MISS?!" panted none other than the tardy female with a charged iPod and an unopened text message on her phone, which she wouldn't be able to read until she got home.

"Sakura! When will you ever learn?" Kaho said with her hands on her hips, this gesture making her ring finger on her left hand glisten.

Sakura was slightly amused, and had an idea. She stood in front of Kaho's desk and sat on the corner her legs crossed, showing too much skin that she shouldn't have been showing, of course making the perverted boys in the class to holler aloud.

"So Kaho, how was your summer?" she asked suggestively,

"It was fine. Why?" She asked full of suspicion.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to go visit Cancun on spring break and I wanted to know if it was worth making plans from now and since I'm sure you know it so well, I wanted to know how it was."

By now the class wasn't paying so much attention to Sakura's leg shot, but to this conversation that from what could be heard sounded interesting.

Now Kaho understood that Sakura was messing with her about her honeymoon with her brother Touya, but she had a reply to that.

She leaned closer to Sakura's ear and whispered, "Number one: I'm sure you don't want to know. And Number Two: I'd have to retell the wedding ceremony and I'm sure you wouldn't want the class to know how well lavender looks on you with an A-line cut now would you?"

At that Sakura's eyes widened to the size of coins. She smiled nervously and grabbed a blank test off her desk and robotically walked to her seat.

Once seated, Syaoran turned around and gave her curious look.

"I'll tell you later in lunch, now I gotta dig these answers out from a hat, because I forgot to study." She whispered averting her gaze to the test in front of her, the cutest expression appearing on her face. Definitely not intended seeing as it wasn't very 'tough'.

"Same ol' Same ol…" Syaoran said under his breath and chuckled.

---

The bell rang and Sakura got up from her seat and laid the test on Kaho's desk, an unsure look on her face.

"I don't know how I did, but hopefully you'll have some pity, sister of mine? Ahem, um yeah Kaho… -sorry."

"It's okay Sakura, you'll never change… I realized that when I met your brother. So don't worry about it. Now go off to class, you're gonna be late, AGAIN!" she said and laughed.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow and the day after and the day after and this weekend and at the barbecue and on Mon-"

"GO!!!"

"Bye!"

Sakura sprinted out the door and began making her way down the hall and instantly she knew Syaoran was following her, it had been like that ever since they met, since she always acted up, she had to apologize at the end of each class and Syaoran always waited at the door for her.

Syaoran opened his mouth to speak but Sakura beat him to it.

"Don't worry I'll tell you in lunch." she repeated as she opened her locker and shoved in her textbooks, and took out three more. She closed it and faced him.

"It really isn't that big of a deal, so just wait a bit!" she said while popping her gum.

"Fine. But hey, I sent you a Text Message, and I got no reply. And you know that's very weird coming from you."

"Oh I left my phone at home- uncharged. So if something happens next period and you want to tell me, you'll have to wait for lunch to spill, okay?"

"Okay." He said and smiled, revealing his perfect white teeth.

"Oh, by the way… I like the hair."

"Thanks… I think it looks better than the orange tips right?" she asked, running her fingers through her silky long tresses.

"Yeah…"

"Alright then, catch you later… RETARD!" Sakura said and ran into the opposite corridor, leaving Syaoran no time to retort, like she had done for the past 3 years, and he always fell for it.

He laughed a bit and shook his head while walking off coolly to the other direction.

---

Sakura looked at her schedule. _'Hmmm… 303… 304… 305… **306!** Here we are!'_

But before walking in she did the tradition of tugging on her lucky tie, but it wasn't there. She frantically looked around searching for her tie and finally she looked to the ground. There she saw a tall young man with a dark blue mane stand up from his crouching position, revealing his curious sapphire eyes slightly obscured by a pair of thin-rimmed glasses. In his hand he held Sakura's lucky tie. He smiled at her and bowed.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol."

…

"Kinomoto Sakura." she said slightly taken aback.

"Nice to meet you Sakura." he said and laid her tie around her neck, making her blush slightly.

"Me too…"

-  
-  
-  
-

**A/N:** So wuddya think? Please Review and let me know!


End file.
